


The Horsewomen of the Holidays Pt II

by AttackPlatypus



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Clexverse, Drabble, F/F, We all knew Bayley was a bit crazy, holiday fluff, prepare for cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/pseuds/AttackPlatypus
Summary: A follow up to last year's story.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	The Horsewomen of the Holidays Pt II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clexasaloha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexasaloha/gifts), [LiteratureLocker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratureLocker/gifts), [RelentlassHuggerSquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Bayley sighed heavily as she slumped against the arm of her couch. She let her head loll backward before staring at the ceiling for several minutes. After a while, without looking down, she tapped the screen of her phone with her thumb.

“ _ Hey Bay, it’s Char, sorry to do this but Becky and I won’t be able to make it over for Christmas eve. We’re still in Ireland and our flight got pushed back. I’m really sorry, Bayley. But uh...hey we’ll be back in the states in a day or two and then maybe we can all hang out after the rumble. I know this sucks. OK, love you.” _

Bayley sighed again as she tossed her phone onto the coffee table. She’d gotten the call from Charlotte a few days ago. This would have been bad enough but it had come on the heels of even worse news. Sasha had been down at the performance center and was also dealing with flight issues. Maybe it was just an inevitable side effect of trying to travel during the holidays, but Bayley was coming to hate the airline industry.

Raising her head she looked around at the dark living room. Dark except for the tree in the corner, shining like a beacon with lights and ornaments. Bayley was willing to admit privately that she had a tendency toward being a nester...and over decorating. Yet, as she surveyed all the decorations she’d hung around the room they now just made her sad. 

This would be the first Christmas since she and Sasha had been together that they wouldn’t be spending with Becky and Charlotte. Hell, it was the first Christmas Bayley wouldn’t be spending with Sasha in even longer. She’d done solo Christmas’ before, but now that she had the real thing with Sasha the idea of one alone was too much to bear.

After an indeterminate about of time spent moping on the couch, Bayley stood and looked around once more. It was only then that she realized she was still wearing her reindeer antlers and Rudolph nose. Tossing these carelessly away she began tugging at the hand made paper chain decorations she’d hung. She got one of these down and was starting on another when she decided to hell with it. Leaving the paper in a pile on the floor she decided it was time for bed.

It was a sign of how unhappy she was that Bayley didn’t even bother with her Christmas pajamas. Instead, she opted for an oversized Sasha Banks t-shirt before crawling under the covers. As she turned off the light her last, not at all cheering, thought was that she would also be spending Christmas day alone. 

Hopefully, things would be better in a few days when Sasha got back.

Things got better much sooner than she had been expecting. In fact, it was only a few hours later that her eyes shot open. Something was wrong, she could sense it. Of course, no one came out of a deep sleep at 100% alertness so it took her a moment to realize what had awoken her. But then she heard it, a sound from downstairs.

She was 100% awake now. She and Sasha had planned to get a security system but hadn’t actually had it installed yet. Now she was deeply regretting that decision. Yet, she found she wasn’t scared. Actually, that wasn’ true she was scared, but the fear was in the back of her mind. She found she was mostly angry. 

First, she wasn’t able to spend time with her wife and best friends on Christmas. Now someone was trying to rob her? ON CHRISTMAS?! That was more than she was going to tolerate. Not this hugger.

“ _ ¡Abracen esto, perras!”  _ she roared a few moments later as she charged out of her bedroom holding her machete.

“WHOA WHOA! Easy there ya ponytailed dope!” a familiar voice called up to her. This brought Bayley to a skidding halt.

“Becky?” she called down into the dim entryway below. 

“Yes, Becky, who the hell else do you know from Ireland who would be entering your house at this time of night?” The machete clanged to the ground as Bayley lunged for the lights. Turning them on she found herself staring down at the beaming faces of Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch, and Sasha Banks. With a squeal of nearly demented happiness, Bayley hurdled down the stairs and threw herself at her wife.

“YOU’RE HERE!” she said as she kissed Sasha. She then turned to face Becky and Charlotte, who were holding hands and smiling at the scene in front of them. “But, you’re flight…”

“Sasha thought it would be a nice surprise for you,” Charlotte explained before she was engulfed in a bone-crunching hug.

“So we-” Becky tried to add but the air was squeezed out of her a moment later.

“I’m so happy you’re all here,” Bayley said as she hugged her friend. Then her face fell as she remembered something. “Oh no...I’m sorry I didn’t cook anything!”

“Not to worry,” Sasha said as she held up two large bags from Clex’s. Bayley’s smile returned instantly as she snatched the bags away. 

“Fortunately I set the table so we can still use it!” she called as she ran toward the kitchen.

“You know, since it’s so late maybe we don’t need to sing Christmas songs-” Becky started to suggest. But then Bayley popped her head around the corner of the kitchen doorway, eyes narrowed and Becky changed tacks quickly. “Until later, you know after we eat.”

Bayley seemed satisfied at this as Becky turned an apologetic look at Charlotte. “You’re a coward!” the blonde hissed down at her wife.

Becky shrugged helplessly. “What did you want me to do? She’s terrifying! She has a machete for God’s sake.”

Charlotte turned a quizzical look at Sasha at this. “Why DOES she have a machete?”

Sasha shrugged. “She’s Latina.”

A short time later, looking over the fast-food wrappers that littered her best dishes, Bayley couldn’t have been happier. Taking Sasha’s hand she smiled at her family, the three most important people in her world. “Thank you so much, guys. Christmas is perfect now.”

“Not quite…” Sasha said as she released Bayley’s hand and bent sideways in her chair. Sitting up she placed Bayley’s antlers on her head and then held out her Rudolph nose. Bayley’s smile got bigger as she took it placed it on top of her own.

“NOW, it’s perfect.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For all you amazing readers out there, thanks for all your support. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
